Duncan King
Duncan King was a player active between November 2005 and June 2012. While in the game, he was a member of GATO, ICON, NATO, Zenith, TFD, and Grey Council, and was involved in every major war between 2005 and 2012. During his tenure, he was known for his unfailing and often misguided loyalty and his willingness to put that loyalty above his personal ethics. Real Life After two years in the game, Duncan King became more open about his real world identity. Although the character was male, the player behind him was female, making him one of the most prominent and open e-vestites in Cyber Nations. S/he was/is also a licensed attorney in the state of Minnesota, a fact that he was often fond of mentioning in posts and signatures. Since the character was male, that pronoun will be used in this article. Legacy During his heyday, Duncan King was one of the top 10 in profile views and aspired to be one of the most popular. During the first few years of his career, he was very legalistic and cared more about how things were written over what they said. He was never a mover or a shaker, feeling more comfortable being the brains behind the power. He never made a promise that he did not intend to keep. His unflinching loyalty to his allies sometimes led to tension with his concept of right and wrong. Although he always tried to be calm and fair, he suffered from migraines which could lead to fits of anger or depression and result in positing while sick, a condition similar to posting while drunk, but less fun. Career Duncan King belonged to 6 alliances during his 6 years of activity and served primarily in foreign affairs. With the exception of his first and last alliance, he served at least 6 months in each alliance. GATO Duncan King's first alliance was GATO. While there, he worked in the member messaging corps and was a lower level foreign affairs official. Being older in real life than many of the people in GATO's government at the time, he soon found the environment chafing and left GATO to create an alliance with his friends. That alliance was ICON. ICON ICON was Duncan King's attempt to be active in the community without the benefit of MDP level treaties. While he was running ICON's foreign policy, the alliance was known as "treaty whores" as they would sign treaties with anyone who would have them. One good thing that came out of this time was an Aqua unity treaty that brought on a period of slightly less animosity on the sphere. When real life concerns were taking up more of his time than his gaming habits would allow, he left ICON to join NATO. NATO Duncan King was a member of NATO for a little less than a year. He joined due to his friendship with Anu Drake and stayed longer than he should. He very quickly started a blood feud with another member of the government that eventually resulted in the spinoff of Zenith and Olympus. When he wasn't setting off civil war, he served as one of the NPO's hatchet men and orchestrated numerous treaties and wars. Finally realizing that his presence in NATO was hurting the alliance more than it was helping, he left NATO to found Zenith. Zenith Zenith lasted almost two years and was the closest that Duncan King ever got to founding an alliance that closely reflected his views. Zenith originally signed treaties based on friendship instead of position in the web but when relations with NATO worsened, Duncan King advocated for the move to white and signing treaties with several NATO allies to protect the alliance from NATO. With time, Zenith's chronic inactivity and Duncan King's own malaise caught up with Zenith and it merged with TFD The Foreign Division Being a words man more than a numbers man, Duncan King brought updated foreign affairs, grammatical, and technological standards to TFD in lieu of actual domestic or military strength. He has fairly been accused of allowing rot into the alliance in terms of the internal health of TFD but that was mostly due to the fact that he just didn't think that way. His lower tech and utilitarian practices clashed with the technocratic preferences of the old guard of TFD and led to some high profile defections. Frustrated with a decline in activity in TFD and his own lack of time to do anything about it, Duncan King left TFD to join Grey Council. Grey Council Fulfilling a promise to himself Duncan King joined Grey Council to die. Although he wanted to be hands off, he was soon tech raided by Zoomzoomzoom and found himself growing more and more involved with the game again. Not wanting to become addicted again, he nuked Zoom one last time and quit.